Sealab 2020
|catalogue number = VC1054 |rating = |running time = 43 minutes}}Sealab 2020 is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 28th April 1986. Description Sealab 2020 is an educational animated adventure series documenting the activities of an undersea community in th year 2020. The submarine city, built in the central Pacific, offers a challenging laboratory environment for its 250 inhabitants. Seslab is commanded by Captain Mike Murphy while Dr. Paul Williams supervises the scientific life. They live their daily lives experimenting, farming, mining and exploring their submarine environment. Episodes In 'The Singing Whale', a new world opens up for Roger Cummings, a crippled boy, when one of the other children teaches him how to dive. Next, the entire Sealab community is threatended by an increasing number of aggressive sharks in 'The Shark Lover'. Two colourful episodes present facts and fun as we watch the people of Sealab pursuing their quest for more knowledge of Earth's inner space - the underwater world. Credits Opening (Original 1986 release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1985-1986) * Worldvision Home Video logo (1983-1995) * Sealab 2020 intro * Start of The Singing Whale (1972) Closing (Original 1986 release) (with no trailer) * End of The Shark Lover (1972) * Sealab 2020 Closing Credits * Hanna-Barbera Zooming H-B logo (silent) (1968-1974) Opening (Rare 1986 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * Worldvision Home Video logo (1983-1995) * Sealab 2020 intro * Start of The Singing Whale (1972) Closing (Rare 1986 release) * End of The Shark Lover (1972) * Sealab 2020 Closing Credits * Hanna-Barbera Zooming H-B logo (silent) (1968-1974) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info 1986 second release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery Sealab-2020-Hanna-Barbera-Rare-1980s-_57.jpg|Spine Sealab-2020-Hanna-Barbera-Rare-1980s-_57 (2).jpg|Back cover Sealab-2020-Hanna-Barbera-Rare-1980s-_57 (1).jpg|Cassette Sealab-2020-Hanna-Barbera-VHS-Video-1986-_57.jpg Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Kaleidoscope Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "Stars upon stars upon stars" advert from 1986 Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:BBFC U Category:Worldvision Home Video Inc. Category:VHS Videos with No trailers